1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory whose address space can be changed in size.
2. Description of the Related Art
If the semiconductor memories mounted on the system have a useless memory area which is not accessed, the cost of the system increases and power is wastefully consumed. The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-245780.